It is known in the semiconductor arts to electrically connect locations or features of a semiconductor device using doped semiconductor regions. However, such doped semiconductor regions sometimes have high sheet resistance. High sheet resistance, in turn, may result in high signal-path resistance, which may result in high resistance (hundreds or thousands of ohms) for a signal path, thereby creating significant thermal resistance noise, for example. In some applications, resistance in the signal path is becoming a limiting factor in noise performance in semiconductor devices.